Watching From the Window
by SoraxKairiislove
Summary: Riley always knew it should him kissing Jazmine on the front step every Friday night, he just needed a way to prove it to her.   Riley/Jazmine Oneshot.


Just something I wanted to write. I love Riley/Jazmine, can't you tell? Tehe.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks or any of it's characters._

I told myself I was supposed to be over her by now, she's not into me now and she never would be. After six years of denial my whack ass brother Huey finally got over himself and started to date the young mulatto. Cold, sarcastic, pessimistic Huey Freeman and a bright, cheerful, shiny eyed Jazmine Dubois seemed like a strange couple to the outside, but to the close friends of the two it was bound to happen eventually. I can't remember when Huey had even realised he had feelings for her, but it had always been obvious since the day we moved to Woodcrest that Jazmine had a crush on Huey.

Ever since they were ten she would always follow his ass around nomatter how much he pushed her away. But now, six years later on every Friday night for the past eight months, I would secretly watch them kiss goodnight on the front step in fit of jealousy. What made him think he deserved her? Even as her boyfriend he would put her down and make her cry, yet Jazmine would always come running whenever he came back with some lame ass apology.

As a kid I pretended not to like her and act like I was always annoyed when she was around. To be honest, it was mainly because Huey did the same thing. But now I realize what a mistake that was.

I loved her, I always had.

I know 'love' is a strong word for anyone to use, especially when a certain person using it is only fourteen. Sure, I had plenty of crushes before, like Sarah Fender, Danielle Rowland, and Cindy McPhearson. But the feelings I had towards Jazmine were different, very different. I never really liked all those other girls, I just liked the way they looked. I didn't care if I made them cry, or called them bitches or hoes, or never called them back when I said I would.

I had a high level of respect for her, and not just because she braids my hair or helps me with my math homework. But she listened to my problems, always managed to cheer me up and unlike every other person in Woodcrest, she treated me like a person and not some thug or problem child. I could always be myself around her, and I don't mean the person I am around Ed or Rummy, or Thugnificent and his crew. But the Riley who loved art, and oceans, and sun rises, the Riley I never let anyone else see. I had worked too hard on my reputation for that.

But I knew she would never see me as anything more than a friend. Or even worse, Huey's immature little brother.

So there I was on Friday night, like I had been every Friday night for the past few months watching Huey and Jazmine kiss goodnight on the front step. Both of them with their arms wrapped around each other looking like they would never let go. And I wished, like I did almost every time I watched, that it would be me on the front step with my arms around her.

When they finally let go of each other and I heard the front door open and Huey walk up the steps I ran over and flung myself onto my bed and pretended like I was sleeping. The last thing I wanted Huey to know was that I watched them, God that would be awkward.

The door creeked open slightly and I heard Huey's faint footsteps walk into the room.

"Riley?" He asked his usual monotone voice. "Are you asleep already? It's only nine thirty."

"Well I ain't sleepin anymore. Thanks for wakin a nigga up!" I snapped sitting up scowling at him. He just rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet to change his clothes.

"You know..." He said after a few moments of silence.

"I think I'm gonna break things off with Jazmine."

I practically leaped off of the bed, this most certainly got my attention.

"Watchu mean you gonna break things off wit hurr?"

"Exactly that, I can't stand being with someone so immature. Her head is always up in the clouds, I can't be with someone like that. We just don't mix, I told her we could give us a shot and we did. And obviously it's not gonna work, might as well not waste my time anymore."

I snorted, "So you basically saying you've been goin' out wit Jazmine these past few months out of pity."

"...Basically."

"Dat's a cold situation." I mumbled turning on my side so I didn't have to look at my asshole of a brother. How could he do that to Jazmine? How could he lead her on like that and for so long? She deserved better than him, she definitely deserved better.

* * *

It was Monday afternoon and I hung around the Woodcrest bus stop almost everyday around four-thirty, most people thought it was so I could get into some trouble but it was really so I could walk Jazmine home on the days Huey had to leave for work right after school, the middle school got out and hour before the high school did, so it was a perfect opportunity for us to have alone time. It was December and the afternoons were cold, I shivered as I waited for the bus to pull up to the stop.

Everyday I planned out a head of time what I would say to her, I didn't want any awkward silences or for her to think I was too stupid to carry out a conversation. The yellow bus swung around the corner and I waited to be greeted by a smiling Jazmine, but instead the usual peppy, starry eyed girl, I was standing face to face with a sniffling, red eyed, sullen one. My natural reaction was to start flipping out and start wondering who's ass I had to kick.

Jazmine stepped off the bus with her shoulders slumped over, she tried to wipe her eyes but the tears couldn't stop falling.

"What's wrong witchu Jazzy?" I asked softly as the bus screeched and pulled away. Jazmine pulled a balled up tissue out of her coat pocket and dabbed her eyes with it.

"It-It's Huey. He-he- BROKE UP WITH ME!" She sniffled. "RIGHT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL YARD."

I balled my fists up and felt my pulse begin to race. Huey had pulled some shit before, but this was no doubt the worst.

"And, he didn't even seem to care! He said he needed space and that I was too immature for him. And then he walked away like nothing ever happened!"

She took the tissue and blew her nose loudly on it before stuffing it back into her pocket. I quickly pulled her into a long hug, we were quiet for a moment before she finally spoke up.

"Let's go somewhere, I don't want to go home crying."

She led me up to the hill top with the large oak tree on it. I had had never been up there before, but now I see why she and Huey loved it go up there, the view was breath taking! We both sat down on the cold earth silent for a moment. Jazmine leaned up against the large tree, her eyes were red and her faced was still flushed.

"You know Riley? I really think I loved him too."

I looked at her crossly, "I'm sure you didn't Jazzy." I said choosing my words carefully, I didn't want anything else to make her upset. "But you two are still young and all, maybe it was just a crush."

I guess that sounded okay.

Jazmine let out a bitter laugh, "And how would you know that?"

I took a deep breath.

"Because how could you love a dude who don't respect you?"

"Huey's always respected me..." Jazmine said quietly looking out at the mountains across from the hill.

"Did he ever tell you he loves you?"

"Well...no but-"

"How can you be wit a man who don't tell you you beautiful or that you're his first thought when he wakes up or his last one before he goes to bed? Or that you smart and caring and errthing the perfect girl should be?"

Jazmine looked dumbfounded, her face was still red but this time I could tell it was from blushing and not from crying. Even I could feel my face starting to heat up. Jazmine looked at me with those bright green eyes, the only eyes that could send a chill up my spine.

"I guess you're right Riley." She said thoughtfully, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Hueys' made me cry too many times."

"Dats what I'm sayin." I mumbled under my breath, my heart started to race as I felt her warm skin against mine.

"You're such a great friend Riley."

Yeah a friend, that's probably all I would ever be.

We sat there for about an hour in silence the only sound was Jazmine still quietly crying. I could kill my brother for doing this to her.

I looked up at the sky.

"Yo, it's gettin dark out here Jazz. And you know how yo dad goes ape shit when you ain't home before dark."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." She said quietly standing up and brushing herself off. I observed her for a moment, the years had treated her well. She was finally physically maturing from a girl to a woman and I just wanted to drink all of it in. How could anyone deny how beautiful she was?

I then too stood up and we walked down the hill and back into the neighborhood together. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me, but I knew it was meant to be a friendly gesture. But I loved every minute of holding her hand.

We walked down Timid Deer Lane and up the steps to her house. She let go of my hand before saying,

"Thank you Riley. I don't know what I would do with out you, you're my best friend."

"Aye, no problem Jazzy." I said back shyly

"But I have to know one thing."

"What?"

"Do you mean everything you said? You know...about how Huey should treat me.."

"Of course." I said surprised she would even ask that. "You beautiful Jazz, and any man dat can't see that ain't woth yo time."

I saw a small smile sneak across her lips.

How I loved that smile, oh how I would do anything to see it.

"Well, goodnight." she said sweetly holding her arms out waiting for her hug.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she did the same to me, I could feel her heart beating and smell the faint smell of her shampoo. It was a moment I wanted to savor forever. I pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes were bright and any trace of sadness that was in them earlier was gone now. I glanced down at her lips, they looked soft and inviting, if only I had to courage to be able to find out for myself.

'Come on Riley, just do it!' I told myself, what's the worst that could happen?

I leaned in and softly placed my lips on hers as I pulled her back into my embrace. She responded by wrapping her arms around my neck and deepening the kiss. I honestly don't know how long we were like that for I was too busy enjoying it to really know.

Six years of waiting and wanting were finally being release, and it felt so damn good.

She pulled away, we were both out of breath and were panting silently. I could see a tint of red over her face again.

"Well goodnight Jazz." I said coolly offering her a small grin.

I turned and walked across the street back to my house, I tapped my lips softly, I could still feel the spark that was on them from before and I smiled to myself.

So I didn't kiss her on _my_ doorstep like I always dreamed about.

But it sure was better than watching from the window while she kissed some other man.

_And there you have it folks. I always thought Riley had a hidden softer side, so I wanted to bring it out in this fic. Review and I'll love you forever! :D_


End file.
